Unnoticed
by BubbleWrapAndCupcakes43
Summary: "It's a lonely life. There is no one you can talk to, no one to rely on. Everyone you'll ever meet will barley glance at you, and your just left with disappointment at another friend lost." Japan is fed up with the other countries and wishes he could go unnoticed. But Canada shows him that it's not all it's chalked up to be. Friendship Japan/Canada.


**Well thanks for clicking this story to read what it's about! Hope you like it! (WARNING: You're going to have to add in your own accent's for the character's cause I haven't yet mastered writing there accents.)**

**Disclaimer: I was not born in 1985 nor am I japaneese, therefore I do not own Hetalia.**

"Italy, will you please quiet down! I am trying to finish some paperwork and you are distracting me with your loud ruckus!" Germany shouted from his desk in the far right corner of the somewhat large living area. Japan sat on the ground near the coffee table with his legs underneath him, staring at the light brown wood absently as he day dreamed.

There was a loud clang coming from the kitchen as Italy dropped the metal pot onto the counter. "I am just trying to make pasta! But your crappy little kitchen only have these ugly wieners!" Germany looked up from his papers to see Italy waving around one of his Wurst in the air in front of him.

"That is an excellent piece of German sausage! Now put it back and go flirt with some girl's or something. Just leave so that I can do my work." The German man sighed and focused his attention back to his desk.

By then, Japan was pulled out of his ever pleasant daydreams and sighed as he listened to the two bicker.

"Germany, why are you being so mean! You never leave me let me do anything. Why can't you be like Japan! He let's me do whatever I want! Right, Japan?" Italy questioned the black haired male. Japan sagged his shoulders ever so slightly, annoyed and disappointed that he had to be dragged into yet another one of the two countries pointless arguments.

"I do not know what you are talking about. It is not my job to care for you." He replied. Germany grumbled to himself amd didn't bother to look up. Italy on the other hand, rushed to Japan's side and took hold of his arm, pulling him upward.

"Oh but Japan! You have to know what i'm talking about! Even if you don't, just pretend to so Germany will let me do whatever I want! Maybe I will make you some pasta!" Italy pleaded to Japan, seeming to forget that Germany was sitting not to far away and was in perfect hearing range.

It only took 6 seconds for Italy to speak but it was enough to anger Japan greatly. He yanked his arm out of Italy's grasp, making him stumble a bit. "I am sorry, but I will not lie for you. And please, never touch me again." Japan had to refrain from clenching his teeth as he spoke.

Germany spoke up. "Italy, stop trying to make people lie for you. You should be more like Japan, more responsible and mysterious. And silent and incredibly dressed…." Germany trailed off, getting a glazed look in his eyes. Seeming realized Japan could still hear him, he blushed a deep scarlet before clearing his throat. "Anyway, stop arguing and go do something useful. Japan, will you see to it that he doesn't get himself hurt?"

Japan took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He slowly opened them and stood abruptly, surprising Italy who was still crouched beside him. "I am afraid I cannot." Germany made a shocked noise and Italy stared up at him curiously. "I have a busy schedule that I need to get ahead of." With that, Japan spun on his heel and left the manor, walking down the busy streets of Germany, leaving the two nations to stare at his retreating figure in wonder.

"I wonder what his problem is. He probably is hungry! I'll make some pasta for him before he come back!" Italy exclaimed excitedly. With that, Italy ran out of the front door of Germany's home and soon became distracted by the pretty young woman that roamed the streets.

Germany sighed but stayed seated in his chair behind the large wooden desk. "Lieber Gott, was soll ich mit diesem Jungen zu tun?" He mumbled to himself.

Japan walked along the busy streets of Germany, taking in the different shops and people. He refrained from making contact with anyone, which proved to be a hard task as the people squeezed onto the sidewalk where Japan was walking and so he was already out of breath as he reached the top of a somewhat large hill a little ways away from the city.

The yellow Sun perched atop a lake, which if Japan can recall correctly, goes by the name of Walchensee. The sky was streaked with pink, orange and yellow, making a beautiful reflection on the lake. As far as he could see, there was no one on the hill with him. Taking a few more steps forward, Japan stopped on the top of the hill and sat, bringing his knees up to his chest.

He rested his head upon his knees and stared out at the beautiful sky before mind wandered to the incident in Germany's home. It wasn't that Japan didn't like his allies, it was just that they were...annoying. He couldn't seem to remember a time when the two weren't constantly bickering. And always over the silliest thing! Italy wants Pasta, Germany says no. Germany wants Italy to train harder and Italy wants to sleep. At first, it wasn't a bother. Though it does becomes tiresome after being repeated nearly every day. The thing that bothered Japan the most though, was when they felt the need to drag Japan into it. He did not want to take sides and be in trouble with the other. After many encounters with China that involved choosing sides, Japan learned it's better to stay neutral. But of course, it's never that easy. Though he would never say it to them, he wishes that they would just leave him alone and let him be.

There were also the times when Italy would touch him. It made him highly uncomfortable and after many times of telling him not to, you'd think he'd understand. But alas, he doesn't. And then there are the times when Germany starts to overly compliment him. Of course Japan is flattered, but honestly, it get's a creepy after a while. The world meeting's are also a drag to Japan. China has become a lot more nagging and is treating him like he is still a child. The other's always have to ask him stupid questions like, "Don't you ever talk?" or "Can you dual me using one of your Katana's?" The last one came from America's mouth quite often. It was all getting old very fast and frankly, Japan was tired of it.

Sighing loudly, Japan spoke aloud to himself. "Why won't they ever leave me alone? Just some peace and quiet would be nice. I wish I could just go un-noticed by the other countries."

"You really shouldn't wish things like that." Came a voice beside him. Startled, Japan jerked his legs away from his chest and sat up right. At first glance, Japan couldn't see anyone. As he looked a little harder, he noticed a man with dark blonde hair, a small portion of which curled away from his head. The man wore wire rimmed glasses that hid his Palatinate blue eyes. He wore a light brown jacket with a fur lined collar and two leather straps criss crossed on his back and came into the front. Facing toward the lake, the man clutched a polar bear in his arms and seemed to be looking in a far away place.

"Oh, hello. I am sorry, I did not see you there." Japan said to the man. Now that he thought about it, he seemed a bit like America. Japan immediately dismissed that thought. This man may look like him, but he seemed less energetic and more calm. He also seemed very...sad. Japan wondered what could have caused the slight frown that seemed to be on his face and the shady sadness in this person's eyes.

The man turned to look at Japan, a small sad smile playing across his lips. "It's alright, no one ever does. I'm Canada by the way, not America. Just incase you thought so."

Japan was a little taken back. Although he knew that Canada existed, he never knew much about him and never actually saw him in person. It was a surprise that he was here, in Germany. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I am Japan."

"About what you said earlier. You really shouldn't for wish things like that." Canada said. He turned his head back toward the lake and watched as the sun slowly began to disappear. The bear in his arm turned it's head up to look at Canada before falling back down and gazing across the water.

Japan slowly relaxed as he realized Canada was not going to hurt him and brought his knees back up to his chest. "And may I ask why you think so?"

"Sure, it does seem appealing. But after a while, it get's lonely. You'll have no one to talk to, you'll be left out of a lot of things and people wouldn't noticed if you disappeared. It would be a life where no one one notices. Is that really what you want?"

"I suppose not…"

"After the first time you're mistaken for a chair and sat on, everything kind of snaps into perspective. You'll start to realise that you're nothing more than a ghost. And that's what other people will see you as too. There will be so much you want to say, so much you'll want to do, but what's the point when no ones listening? Even the human's don't notice you. Your just by yourself in a world filled with so many people. Then you're left with nothing but sadness and longing. Waiting for the day to say that you have a friend, one who actually sees you all the time." Japan stared at the face of Canada. It was obvious he was talking about himself, and Japan couldn't help the feeling of sorrow that formed in his chest, for he knew that Canada was talking about none other than himself. It made Japan instantly regret his earlier wish. He would never want that to be bestowed upon himself or anyone else. Which made the sorrow grow in his chest as he knew this burden already rests on the shoulders of Canada.

"I am truly sorry that you have to go through this. I do not wish to be unnoticed anymore, for you have shown me what it would truly be like."

"It's alright, i've gotten fairly used to it. I'm able to look at the positive side, though sometimes i'll get sad. But I have Kumajiro and Maple Syrup here to cheer me up! Right Kuma?" Canada asked his polar bear. The bear turned it's head up again and stared at Canada.

"Who are you?"

"Ahh, nevermind." Canada said. The sun had finally set and the crescent moon shined bright above the darkening sky. Japan slowly got up and began to`dust off the grass on his pants. Although he would never do this with other, Japan stuck out his hand to Canada.

Canada looked at the hand for a moment. It was strange for him. No one's ever noticed him long enough to carry out a conversation and offer to help him up. Canada smiled widely in what seemed like a very long time as he grasped Japan's hand and hauled himself up.

The two stood facing eachother, one with a huge smile on his face and the other as emotionless as ever. Suddenly, Canada's smile began to falter and he began to scratch at the back of his neck, nervous.

"Uh, i've never really asked anyone this but, I was, um wondering if you'd like to be my friend. I-If that's okay with you of course! It's fine if you don't want to, i'll understand!" The words rushed out of Canada's mouth before he could change his mind. He held his breath in anticipation as he waited for Japan to answer.

"_Hai,_ I would." Japan answered. He was happy that he could be what he think's is Canada's first friend. Canada's face split in two as he smiled and he squeezed Kumajiro tighter to his chest.

"Thank you so much Japan! This really means a lot to me." And so, the two men walked off the hill together as friends. One was filled with complete and utter happiness, something he hadn't felt in a long time while the other was content knowing he had made a wish come true for someone.

**Eh, shitty ending. Then again, I do suck horribly at ending. That is my weakness. And finishing stories. This literally took me like 2 months to write. Not because i'm slow, but because I get side tracked so easily and can't seem to finish stories. So i'm surprised I actually got around to this. Anyway, Thanks for reading to the end of the story (and to here). If anyone actually read this story. Right, so I don't have much to say. Review if you want (If you do you'll be almost as awesome as Prussia.) or not I don't care. So, yeah, have a good life and keep watching Anime.**


End file.
